fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Moni the Ancient
Summary Moni the Ancient (Sometimes reffered to as Moni or simply, Ancient One) is a Anborn, Monk, and warrior, who is the current leader of the order of Sha'Myx, an order of monks renowned across the land. Moni has been the leader of the order for thousands of years. Though he is the leader, he lives in seclusion on top of the mountain near the sanctuary. Though he enjoys fighting, and he is renowned across the land for being an extremely strong warrior, he has not been involved in a true fight for hundreds of years. Appearance Moni is an Anborn, and a rare breed of Anborn classified as pachyborn, also known as Elephant Men. He is a large humanoid elephant, standing taller than multiple men standing on top of each other. He wears traditional monks vestsments. Personality Moni is a wise leader, having led the order of Sha'Myx for thousands of years. He is not quick to anger, however when he does get angered he is very difficult to calm down. He is known to enjoy a good fight, though he does not indulge his thirst for fight often due to the restrictions of his order. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: 'Moni the Ancient '''Origin: 'The Adventure of Ages '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Several Thousand years '''Classification: '''Monk '''Affiliation: The Order of Sha'Myx Combat Statistics Tier: '''At least '''6-C, likely High 6-A Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Master Martial Artist (The greatest Sha'Myx monk in history, one of the greatest warriors on the planet, as he is a candidate to become a mortal god), Body Control (He is able to harden the texture of his skin to be as tough as steel. It takes energy to do such an action), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Fire Manipulation (Can create and manipulate orbs of flames utilizing several of his many magical techniques), Earth Manipulation (Can cause tremors, or create obelisks of stone to attack his enemies with), Statistics Enhancement (Via meditation, can enhance his own attack and defense), Limited Precognition (As one of the most skilled warriors of the world, he has learned to be able to predict his opponents attacks and movements simply by his knowledge of combat), Size Manipulation (While normally quite large, he can shrink himself to the size of a humanoid), Skilled in Many Weapons (Has trained with dozens of different weapons throughout his long life), Longevity (Has lived for thousands of years and it is never said the he is old), Ice Manipulation (Can create orbs of frost and ice utilizing several of his many magical techniques), Rage Power (If accepting and losing control of his rage, his physical strength will double, or even triple depending on how angry he is). 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Island Level, likely Multi-Continent Level '(Renowned for his strength across the lands, far stronger than Kugon as he was his mentor and trainer. Was a candidate for becoming a Mortal God , though he declined the position. Stated by Vistrum that he was stronger than himself by a considerable amount. Defeated Gax ) 'Speed: '''At least '''Subsonic, likely Massively Hypersonic+ '(Should be faster than regular characters within the verse) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class M+ '(Physically superior to Gax) 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Island Class, likely Multi-Continent Class '(Physical strength is above most of those within the verse. Was a candidate for becoming a Mortal God. Defeated Gax) 'Durability: '''At least '''Island Class, likely Multi-Continent Class Stamina: 'Extremely High 'Range: 'Extended Melee Range with Hand-to-Hand. Up to Hundreds of kilometers with elemental manipulation '''Standard Equipment: '''Monks Armor 'Intelligence: 'Extremely High (Has been the leader of the Order of Sha'Myx for thousands of years. Sha'Myx is a way of life and fighting style designed to create a perfect balance of having strength, and being a wise being. Moni's fighting skills are renowned worldwide, and many an acolyte of Sha'Myx have traveled to hear his words and follow his guidance.) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Sha'Myx Magic Moni is a highly skilled user of the traditional magics tought within the Sha'Myx. He has learned manipulation of several elemtents, including Ice, Fire, and Earth. He is also proficent in the use of body control magic, tought within the order in order to utilize ones own body for defense and offence, for example hardening ones skin to be able to endure more hits and utilize stronger ones. *'Sha'Myx Forbidden Techniques' - As the eldest member and leader of the Sha'Myx, Moni has learned many of the forbidden and darker spells and techniques of the Sha'Myx. As he is the leader, he is not commiting an offence utilizing these spells. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Superhuman Species Category:Martial Artists Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Ice Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Longevity Users Category:Rage Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Original Characters